


Just watch me (craving for more)

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: APEC Hottie is briefly mentioned, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Speaker, while the Prime Minister was once again doing push-ups for the cameras yesterday, his finance minister was doing some of his own verbal gymnastics back here". Rona Ambrose is confronted by Justin Trudeau after the May 3, 2016 Parliament Session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just watch me (craving for more)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was made possible by a YouTube comment in a Justin Trudeau vs. Rona Ambrose video that looked a lot like it's a fanfic prompt. Never knew that the YouTube comments section is also a good place to find fanfic prompts (lol!). 
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

 

**_House Of Commons - May 3, 2016_ **

"Mr. Speaker, while the Prime Minister was once again doing push-ups for the cameras yesterday, his finance minister was doing some of his own verbal gymnastics back here." Rona said before she took a brief pause, "He was trying to explain how a healthy Conservative surplus turned into a Liberal deficit. It turns out that we are just stuck on this whole budget balance thing - and he's right, Mr. Speaker, and we're proud of it!"

Her fellow partymates agreed with her in unison as she ended her statement. That day, they were tackling on the allegations that the country's deficit was caused by the Liberals and that the Conservatives were even nice enough to hand over a healthy budget to the Liberals when they took over. Of course, those things were disputable and that's why they have to debate over it.

"Mr. Speaker, my question to the Prime Minister is simple - is he actually, ever planning to balance the budget?" Rona asked, eliciting for her partymates to once again, agree with her in unison.

"Mr. Prime Minister." Geoff Regan, the Speaker of the House of Commons called out

"I thank the member opposite for bringing up the opportunity for me to talk about the Invictus Games and the extraordinary work. This government is willing to support the games, to ensure that there is the opportunity for all Canadians to cheer on the extraordinary valor, courage and strange of the Canadian veterans." Justin said, taking advantage of the opportunity to respond to Rona by promoting the Invictus Games.

Rona didn't look so impressed as he listened to him, _oh that smug face of his, he really wants to make it look like I don't care about our veterans which is not true! All I wanted for him was to take his work more seriously and he's taking it differently._  she thought. "But obviously, on the issue of economic growth, we made it clear during the election campaign, we're going to be investing on communities, we're going to be putting more money on the pockets of the middle class, and those working hard to join it because fiscal responsibility and indeed, balanced budgets are important." Justin said, ending his response to Rona's question and taking his seat afterwards.

The Speaker of the House of Commons then called for Rona to react to what Justin just said.  _I'm going to wipe that smug off his face_ , Rona thought to herself as she rose up from her seat to begin her statement.

* * *

That day's session had already ended and Rona returned to her office in order to finish more work that she had left behind so that she could attend the parliament session for the day. In her office, she sat down on the chair behind her desk and grabbed her container of juice from the top of the desk. It was the usual shake that she had - made of fruits and vegetables mixed together. It was one of the things that kept her healthy all throughout the 42nd Parliament.

"Miss Ambrose, Gerard Deltell is here to see you!" her secretary called from outside

"Send him in!" Rona shouted

And momentarily, the door to Rona's office swung open and Gerard was guided by the secretary inside. The door was then closed and Gerard, or Gerry as Rona fondly calls him, seated himself on one of the chairs in front of Rona's desk.

"What can the Leader of the Opposition do for you today?" Rona asked as she injected an air of familiarity into the atmosphere

"Rona, I just came by to see how you were doing." Gerry told her, "You had such a tense time back in the session hall. I almost thought you wouldn't make it through the end."

"Oh Gerry...Me? Give up in the middle of an argument with the Prime Minister. You know I'd never do that. Someone has to put him in his place and that is exactly my job." Rona lamented, "Though...I sometimes would want to sit back and relax then watch him mess up and laugh at his expense - but then that would be laughing at the expense of the Canadian people too and boy, I am not the kind of person to put our country in a sorry state for my own interests!"

"The party was never wrong in choosing you as the interim leader, Rona." Gerry said, "Honestly, you're doing even better than Harper. What did we even do to deserve him as a party leader? He's awful and you know that - he screwed up your early career in parliament for crying out loud!"

"And that's why I chose to run for interim leader. So I can show Harper that she messed with the wrong woman." Rona told Gerry, "And yeah, also to put the Prime Minister in his place when he oversteps the boundaries without being being so awful!" and a laugh was elicited from Gerry. This has been their pastime since Rona was elected as the interim leader - dragging Stephen Harper in private.

"Speaking of the Prime Minister, do you remember when he was still new to parliament?" Gerry asked

"Oh yes, I was already a cabinet minister then." Rona told Gerry, "One day he did come up to me back then, then he told me that he wanted to be just like me - that is, get into the cabinet even at his young age. He was even at awe about how a young woman like me was able to break into a Conservative cabinet. In a way, he owes me for his success." she added with a laugh.

"So when do you bring that up to parliament when you decide to call him out again?" Gerry asked, excited about what Rona's answer would be.

"Not likely, Gerry." Rona said, "That would be a blatant  _ad hominem_ for me to tell him that he owes me his success. Not to mention that I do not have direct influence on him in shaping his policies the way it is now - after all, I'm not a Liberal and oh, unlike him, I do not dodge the issues that truly matter and pull stunts for the cameras instead!"

* * *

Rona Ambrose was at the open grounds of the Parliament Hill taking a stroll. It had been a long day for her and she definitely felt the need to unwind for a while. She could finally take her mind off her work for a bit and just enjoy the scenery. Doing this was a luxury for her because most of the time when she was at the Hill, she was always cooped-up in her office doing paperwork and practicing the speeches that she'd be making in the Parliament sessions.

Her peaceful stroll remained so until she heard someone call out her name. She didn't even need to know who was calling her out, the voice already gave it away. It was none other than the Prime Minister himself. Rona stopped on her tracks and turned around to face him, surprised that he was now standing close to her - while trying to hide the smug face that he keeps showing her.

"And what brings you here, Mr. Prime Minister?" Rona asked in such a firm voice, "Aren't you supposed to be fixing the budget deficit and a host of other issues that you have not touched because you decided to do some push-ups for the camera first?"

"Oh Rona..." Justin said as he put a hand over the Opposition Leader's shoulder, "Can't the Prime Minister unwind too? Besides, I'm done for the day." he added as he looked at Rona with puppy eyes, as if to ask her to allow him to unwind.

Rona stared at him seriously at first, then she broke eye contact with him and said, "Alright, join me for a walk but don't try to do something embarrassing. Remember that it's going to affect you more than it will affect me."

Justin's lips curled into a smile as he walked along with Rona. He hoped that this would give him the opportunity to see right into her - to know her more. He admitted it to himself, he did have some sort of admiration for her and she by far, remains one of the few Conservative MPs that he actually had some respect to. In fact, if one day, he were to lose as Prime Minister against the Conservatives, he would rather lose to Rona because he feels that she is not the one to destroy the country unlike Stephen Harper.

It was also worthy of mentioning that she was one of his contemporaries and perhaps, one of the people who made him believe that it's possible for him to pull off a young and gender-balanced cabinet - although when Rona had first held a cabinet post, the cabinet she was in wasn't really young or gender-balanced, but the fact that she was the youngest at that time to be a Cabinet Minister (and in fact, one of the few women to be in that cabinet) made a difference to him, one that went all the way to this day.

As they continued to stroll, Rona could not help but reminisce the day when she found out that the son of one of Canada's most loved former Prime Ministers was to become an MP himself. She had to admit, she doubted on him at that time - she thought he was simply going to use his father's legacy to survive in the political world but she was proven wrong! He had turned out to be his own man which was why she eventually came to respect him.

She remembered the first time they were able to interact outside of Parliament. It was December 2008 during the Press Gallery dinner. It was a lot different from the Press Gallery dinner of 2016. It was only the leaders of NDP and the Green Party who were present and no speeches from either were made. That didn't matter though - something else made up for it and it was when Justin Trudeau himself struck up a conversation with her in the middle of it all.

She was Labour Minister, he was only a rookie MP back then. What made it even more memorable was when a photographer working for Maclean's saw them together and asked for a photo from them. She had to admit, she was charmed by him that night and even on the first day they crossed paths in Parliament earlier that year. The same could be said of him, who sounded very enthusiastic when he talked to her at the Press Gallery Dinner. 

"I've always wondered..." Justin spoke, "There are people over social media, and even in real life who say that they've had a crush on me. In fact, an entire country thought of the same thing when I came over for an international summit."

"Oh, APEC Hottie." Rona remarked, "I heard people back there said that they should go whisk you to the nearest church and get married to you after you showed up to the welcome dinner in the country's national costume for men, which is also what men wear to weddings back there."

"Anyway, do you think there are actually MPs who feel the same thing about me?" Justin asked, "You know, like they've had a crush on me?"

It was probably the most random of all conversations they had outside Parliament - and the most unexpected. Rona knew that the question hit her, once she had a crush on him - and that was way back when he attempted to go into acting for a Historical TV drama in CBC. Though she knew he was already happily married by then, she'd say to herself,  _it's just a crush, it's not like I'm actually going to destroy his marriage. I would never do such thing!_ Then he announced his interest in entering the parliament and that was then when Rona decided that she had to hide those feelings or risk doing something unparliamentary by accident when he gets elected. 

"I've heard of quite a few MPs." Rona replied, "But mostly the younger ones among the rookies. I heard some of them are from your own party. From my party, I haven't heard much - you know, we've got better things to do than have a crush on you."

"Don't you think the Leader of the Opposition herself may have those feelings?" Justin asked, in order to spite her. He was somewhat curious if Rona had  _those_ feelings for him. There were jokes going around the Liberal caucus about how Rona's intensity in her arguments were partly because she had to go hide any good feelings she had for the Prime Minister - them knowing that the two were in good terms before the 2015 elections happened.

"I would ask you the same thing." Rona said, in the hopes of spiting him back, "Did you ever have feelings for the Leader of the Opposition? Is it why you'd try to get on her good side even when it is obvious to her that you keep doing things wrong?"

And suddenly, Justin dropped on the ground and assumed a planking position, "What on earth are you doing?" Rona asked, "I thought we agreed that you're not going to try doing something embarrassing here?"

"Just watch me!" Justin said as he started to do push-ups, "Just watch me make you crave for more!"

Rona was very dumbfounded at first with what just happened. Did he actually try reading through her mind and succeed at it? Two...three...four...she found her eyes fixed on his butt and upon realizing so, she suddenly looked at somewhere else - at the people doing yoga in the opposite side of the open grounds.  _No, I repressed those feelings for a very good reason, there's no way I'm bringing them back!_ she told herself as she struggled to keep control. 

Five...six...seven, Justin saw that Rona was trying to get her attention elsewhere, to which he said teasingly, "Oh come on Rona...I'm not doing push-ups for the cameras anymore. I'm doing it for you. Don't you appreciate it?"

"What are you even trying to prove to me?" Rona asked as she still looked away from him

"That I don't do things merely for the cameras to see." Justin shot back at her as he continued doing push-ups

Eight...nine...ten, when Rona felt that he wasn't paying attention to where she was looking, she was able to stop looking at the opposite direction and she indulged herself with savoring the sight that is the Prime Minister's assets. She'd pinch his ass if she could but she doesn't want to make such a scene there so she just watched him rise and fall from the ground. 

She was so engrossed that she had not noticed that Justin had stopped doing push ups and was simply seated on the ground at that moment. Justin gave a slight tug to her skirt to get her out of the trance she just got herself into and Rona was now back in reality, instantly slapping his hand off her skirt. Rona then squatted on the ground and asked him, "And what stunt are you going to pull next?"

He inched himself closer to her with his sparkling blue orbs fixed towards her sparkling grey orbs. Rona could not help but notice how piercing his gaze was upon her. He then told her in a velvety voice, "What are you still staring at me for, go spill it out."

As fast as she could, she mumbled "Il est vrai, le chef de l'opposition vous admire." , hoping that Justin would never decipher what she just said, so that when she asks again what she just said, she would be able to cover it up with a statement that's the contrary.

"You do know that I'm fluent in French." Justin said with a smirk, giggling afterwards.  _Oh no, he deciphered what I just said!_ , Rona thought to herself as she tried to cover up the mess she just made with a serious face. Yes, she knew that Justin could speak and understand French, he comes from Quebec for crying out loud! She took advantage of saying it in French, and fast, seeing that Justin spoke English most of the time anyway so the time it takes for him to decipher something told to him in a fast pace in English is faster than when it is told to him in French, "and you said that the Leader of the Opposition admires me, isn't that right?" he asked her, still with a smirk on.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Rona asked in a defensive tone, "Use it against me on the debates? Sure, try doing that! I bet half of Canada wouldn't believe you anyway."

"Je vais vous confier un petit secret..." Justin said, with his voice becoming velvety once more, "Le premier ministre admire le chef de l'opposition."

In an instant, Rona cupped Justin's face with her palms and looked at him endearingly, like she was looking at the healthiest broccoli she's ever seen, "It is true when they say that Canada has the best assets."

Justin placed his left palm over Rona's left cheek as he kept his eye contact fixed on her, then he said, "And you're looking at one now, and I'm looking at one as well."

Rona and Justin continued to fix their gazes on each other like no one was watching. In a spur of a moment, Justin then asked her, "Mind if I place a kiss on the hand of the beloved Leader of the Opposition?"

"Yes please." Rona said in a soft voice as she extended her hand for Justin to take. This was one of the few moments where both of them saw their soft sides, contrary to what they show inside the session halls of the Parliament. Justin then took Rona's hand and placed a kiss over it. Rona let out a smile coupled with her blushing as Justin parted his lips from her hand. 

The two then helped each other off the ground and when they turned around, they noticed the Finance Minister himself, Bill Morneau, "Hello Mr. Prime Minister, Miss Leader of the Opposition. I was just passing by." Bill said as calmly as possible

"Are you sure you were simply passing by?" Rona asked as she aimed a death glare towards Bill

"Absolutely!" Bill said, absentmindedly raising his phone up

"Weren't you perhaps, taking pictures of us?" Justin asked, also sporting a death glare at Bill

"N-no! That's not what you think it is." Bill said as he swallowed his saliva, "But anyway it was nice talking to you two, I've got to go. I still have an engagement to attend!" he added in a fast tone as he started to run away

"Shall we?" Rona asked

"Yes." Justin answered. 

And so, the Prime Minister and the Leader of the Opposition set off to run after the Finance Minister and soon enough, they caught up on him. Justin restrained Bill's arms as Rona tried to pull the phone off his hand, "Why, I see a picture of the Prime Minister and the Opposition Leader here...this was us moments ago, care to explain what you just did?" Rona said as she looked at the phone's screen.

"I-I'm sorry!" Bill exclaimed, "I was going to delete that anyway. As you can see, the quality isn't that good. It would be no use to people I want to show it off to."

"Really?" Justin said as he shot an intimidating glare at Bill, "The picture looks crystal clear to me. Face it Bill, you were in fact taking pictures of us."

"Please, I'll do anything. I'll even be your lookout on the next time you two decide to spend time together." Bill begged, "Just please don't kick me out from the cabinet and the parliament, I beg of you!"

"What do you think should we do to him, Honorable Leader of the Opposition?" Justin asked

"Send the photo to me." Rona ordered Bill, "Then delete it off your phone. Now."

In a span of a few seconds, Justin let go of Bill and Rona handed Bill back his phone. The two then watched Bill closely as he fumbled to send the photo to Rona's phone. In a few moments, Rona's phone beeped, indicating that the photo has been sent to her. Sighing, Bill deleted the photo from his phone right after Rona received it on hers.

"Thank you Bill." Rona said as she put her hand over his shoulder, "Now, go!" she ordered, patting Bill on his back. This motioned Bill to run away as fast as he could far from the two. Justin laughed as he watched his Finance Minister run as if he's been chased by a Tom Mulcair consumed by rage.

"I've got to ask though, why did you want a copy of the photo?" Justin asked Rona

"Just in case you decide to start doing horrible things..." Rona said, "The picture serves as a reminder, as a reminder for you to be put on your place. It wouldn't look good if one day, I decided to expose that photo so you better try your hardest not to disappoint me and the entire Canada off so bad."

"Y-yes, Honorable Leader of the Opposition." Justin said, "I-I'm not going to disappoint you, and most especially, I won't disappoint Canada."

"It was nice spending some time with you, Mr. Prime Minister." Rona said with a smile, "And frankly, you really are good at doing push-ups in real life."

Justin giggled at what Rona told him, then he said, "I practiced that for years, you know!"

"Say, you're into yoga..." Rona said, "I'm also good at that too, mind if one of these days, we could go over there." she added pointing to the section of the open grounds where a yoga session was still taking place, "You and Sophie, and then we'll do yoga with those people."

"I'm open to that and I believe Sophie is, as well. But I'd have to ask her. Just to make sure that she's alright with the both of us joining you for that." Justin said

"This is it for now." Rona said, "I've got to go! Just let me know when we can do that, alright?"

"I will." Justin replied. He looked as Rona as she walked away to meet her staff who have just exited from the Parliament. He watched from afar as she cheerfully interacted with her staff. He then walked on his own way, going to the parking area of the Parliament where his ride was waiting for him. 

Both of them definitely could not believe that they just interacted like that, but a part of them believes that it was all worth it despite the awkwardness in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the French parts:
> 
> Il est vrai, le chef de l'opposition vous admire = It's true, the opposition leader admires you  
> Je vais vous confier un petit secret = I'll let you in on a little secret  
> Le premier ministre admire le chef de l'opposition = The Prime Minister admires the Leader of the Opposition 
> 
> I'm still attempting to learning French so the French parts of this fanfic were actually generated thanks to Google Translate so they may not be 100% accurate. If you know the proper translations, please do tell me through the comments section or by sending me a private message.
> 
> The Justin Trudeau vs. Rona Ambrose video (where I also found the comment that served as the "prompt" for this fic can be viewed [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1A-XyHdRJ4) (You might wonder why the video on the link was dated as "May 7", that's because it was uploaded three days late. The first version of the video which also shows the date of the session can be seen [here](http://globalnews.ca/video/2677640/rona-ambrose-needles-justin-trudeau-for-doing-pushups-while-his-finance-minister-was-doing-mental-gymnastics))


End file.
